1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for objective video quality measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video quality measurements are core technologies that are used for development and performance evaluation of new encoding methods. A measure of the video quality is also needed for the evaluation of transmission quality of videos. Consequently, it is becoming more important.
Traditionally, the evaluation of video quality is performed by a number of evaluators who subjectively evaluate the quality of video. However, this approach has several limitations. First, it is time-consuming and expensive. Furthermore, it cannot be done in real time.
In particular, with the development of digital and communication technologies, it is possible to transmit digitized videos through a network. In such a system which transmits videos that are compressed using such digital technologies, it is very important to monitor video quality at the receiving side.
However, in traditional video transmission systems, there have been few methods for the receiver to evaluate video quality. In particular, it is difficult for the transmitter to monitor the video quality at the receiver.